Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an amphoteric shape-memory polyurethane and a method for preparing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Shape-memory polymers (SMPs) are polymeric smart materials that have the ability to return from a deformed state (temporary shape) to their original (permanent) shape induced by an external stimulus, such as changes of temperature, force, electromagnet, and solvent.
Conventional thermally-induced shape-memory polymers possess poor biocompatibility and the shape-memory thereof leaves much to be desired. In addition, the glass transition temperature of the shape-memory polymers is often invariable, which limits the application scope of the polymers. Lastly, the preparation processes of conventional SMPs are relatively complex and costly.